Fuzzy and Roses
by The Nevermore Raven
Summary: Shadow forms a friendship with Amy on a few little adventures, and a new ray of hope burns through his cold and dark heart...
1. Blushing Again

**Fuzzy and Roses**

By: The Nevermore Raven

Chapter I

_Blushing Again_

_A.N. Shadow is homeless, and he lives in a shelter that he forged beneath a stairway in the city. This takes place after Sonic Adventure 2 and is a side story for A New Life. Shadow has had enough rainstorms in his life. The need for a rainbow is long overdue for Shadow. **I am stuck on Fading Shadows. XD STUCK!!!** I call Shadow "Fuzzy," and that is the reason the title is Fuzzy and Roses. This thought came in sideways; I have been trying to make something else for Fading Shadows for literally a month, and it isn't going anywhere! **The story came out of Fading Shadows, so don't bother me about it saying "You just copied Fading Shadows!" I know. The ending is entirely different. **This is his rainbow, so expect a few laughs and maybe some fluff. :D_

* * * * * * *

When I surfaced from the depths of darkness, the world around me paid no mind to my panicked gasping fit as cold sweat covered my face. I took a moment to survey my surroundings. _What just happened?_ The remains of a nightmare flashed through my mind, causing more anxiety for me as I noticed what was occurring around me.

The sky was black, solid black, and occasionally a brilliant flash of lightning would light up the ground with hot blue fire. The continuous pattering of rain could be heard outside of and above my humble abode, beyond the curtain that served as my door and the stairway that was my roof. I could see nothing, nothing save the occasional fire that zipped through the clouds with blistering speed, making the curtain flicker with pale blue light. I am glad I bothered with the curtain now that I can see for myself what products of the sky it is helping to keep out of my crude home.

After my breathing was settled down, I realized that I was hungry, and thirsty, and I needed to go to the bathroom. _Great_, I thought to myself as I rubbed my eyes. _At least I can care for two of those things. _Enduring the barrage of cold rain as it hit my body I walked outside and away from my shelter, exposing myself to the elements.

I steeped through a deep puddle that was so large I considered it to be a pond, and I relied on the lightning above to light the way for me. Next to a wall of the building, a single skinny form poked straight out of the ground, visible briefly as the lightning raced across the sky quicker than an eye could blink. Rain seemed to be falling up and down at one time, for rain fell from the clouds that could not be seen and splashes against the pavement and puddles of rainwater sent water up against my ankles and knees.

I stumbled upon a much favored bonus as I explored around my home. In a building next to my own there was a public restroom. _How could I find the bathroom in this weather?_ I reluctantly followed the exterior of the neighboring structure, and I found my destination within a moment.

As I stood just out of the door to the men's room, I focused Chaos energy on my body, heating it up and boiling away the rain within my fur, as well as incinerating any dust, sweat, grease, and other such filth along with it. Chaos energy is my shower, in other words. I would prefer an actual shower, though. Soothing hot water and smelling good are two things that Chaos energy does not provide. Orange flames licked around my body, and I was essentially on fire, but since the Chaos was my own it did not hurt me.

The bathroom is something I would rather not bother you about. That is an impolite topic for me to discuss. I narrowed my eyes as I went back to my home, stopping next to the skinny form that I saw earlier. My fur was damp, but it was not soaked. With a grasping hand, I caused the pole to come alive and spill water that I swallowed with thirsty lips. The moisture provided some relief to my dry body, so I returned to my bed and lay down again. My eyes closed as I thought to myself about my nightmare. The loneliness I endured for so long is whittling away at my hope and my will to live. Maybe Amy can help me through my life and these hardships...

* * * * * * *

The weather the morning provided was far more pleasant than the dark rainstorm from the night before. The darkness and lightning was replaced with a light blue sky and gentle golden light of warming sunshine. With my gloved hand I pulled back the shower curtain, glancing out into the alley. Puddles leftover from the rain reflected the blue serenity of the sky above, and the sun warmed the damp ground.

With a moan, I stood up and stretched, pulling my arms in an effort to loosen the stiffened muscles in my back. Maybe today will be a good day, maybe. With a sigh I started forward, intent on returning to a certain house where my new friend lived. The bright sky gradually lifted my broken spirits, and with a dash forward I glided over to my destination. Hesitantly, I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

I feared that Amy would be busy with some other task that life had jumbled together and thrown her way, or that she would change her mind at the last minute and abandon me like everyone else. In spite of this discouragement within, I held a flame of hope within my aching heart. The door opened, and green eyes lit up as they watched my carmine rubies. "Shadow! Hi, come in here and sit down," Amy suggested as she raised a hand in friendly gesture.

"Thank you, Amy." I walked into the house and closed the door, looking around at the house. A stairway climbed upwards to the left of the door, and to the right was a kitchen. Before me was the living room. The living room was a pleasant beige color, with a plush couch, a lazy chair, a loveseat and a nicely sized flat screen television. "Wow. You have a wonderful home, Amy," I commented as I studied my surroundings.

"Thanks, Shadow. Sit down, please." Amy seated herself on the couch, so I plopped down next to her.

"So, what will we do today, Amy?" I asked as my hostess watched me.

"My mom is out of town for a meeting, so I have a chore to take care of since she ran off. I need to go grocery shopping for her. I am sorry about that; you would not want to go with me to shop for groceries." I paused as I considered her statement.

"I'll go with you, Amy." Her eyes lit up.

"You will? Great. Lets go!" With that said, she stood up and soon enough we were out the door, walking down the sidewalk to the nearby supermarket.

"Amy," I started as I looked around us, noting the other homes and overall peacefulness of children playing outside. In a yard on the other side of the street, two boys threw a Frisbee over their grassy lawn as a small puppy barked eagerly after it. The boys laughed and one of them picked the puppy up, and the puppy responded by licking its holder in his face. I grinned softly at the sight.

"Yes, Shadow?" I turned back to Amy in my reply.

"Where is the store we are walking to?" A bird chirped over us in a birch tree, softly singing into the warm air as it hid behind a screen of green leaves.

"Oh, the store is not far from here. We are about five blocks away." We passed more houses and streets, soon to pass a gas station and stand before a large supermarket. "Here we are. We have things to get, Shadow." I looked back at my friend. "Let's get started."

Inside were shelves of different foodstuffs, cans, produce aisles, cereal aisles, and snack aisles. I stayed beside Amy and we wandered around, searching for the numerous things that her family needed for the week. Amy was getting potatoes and onions from baskets as I asked my next question.

"Amy, is there anything else you need from here?"

"Yes. We need milk, two gallons of Mayfield whole milk." I wandered to the side and grasped two gallon sized jugs in my hands as I walked back to the girl.

"Thank you so much Shadow! I didn't think you would get them for me. You are so sweet," Amy remarked as a smile curved her lips and her emerald eyes lit up. I faintly blushed.

"You are welcome, Amy."

I volunteered to carry three of the five bags we had bought. Amy seemed impressed by my kindness and gave me a hug when I set the food down at her house. I placed the things on the counter, and from behind me, two arms grabbed my shoulders and turned me around as a soft form embraced me. I was shocked, and my cheeks revealed that in a blush. "Thank you, Shadow! You're so sweet!" Amy coed after I realized what was happening.

"You're welcome, Amy," I softly replied as the blush faded away and my face cooled down. This was a good day after all.

"Shadow?" The girl softly called me.

"Yes, Amy?" Amy giggled quietly to herself.

"You were blushing again!" My cheeks burned hot and red as she laughed again. I smiled back to her as we both laughed. Today was an exceptionally good day for me...


	2. I'm Hungry

**Fuzzy and Roses**

By: The Nevermore Raven

Chapter II

_I'm Hungry_

I woke up and stretched myself the next day with a sigh. I had a better time resting last night than I have in a very long time. My spirit had lifted up significantly, and I smiled to myself as I realized the morning once again was clear and blue, with only a few puffs of white cotton floating in the sky above. I had a purpose, a destiny and a goal to strive for every second. Having a goal gave me something to do, and that eliminated the boredom that had been plaguing my mind for such a long time.

And yet I still had a problem. As I scratched my back, a gurgle made itself known in my belly. My mood dipped briefly as I remembered how starved I was. I growled and walked over to Amy's house, passing by traffic and intersections in order to reach the neighborhood where she lived.

The maple stood left of the house. The tree was a column of grey and rough ridged bark that grew up towards the sky, bending slightly towards the house. The tree had a pleasantly rounded, egg shaped crown of rich green leaves that drooped slightly downwards. I stepped over the sidewalk and to the house. As I drew closer to the home, I remembered that Amy had school. I paused hesitantly as I tried to recall. What day of the week is it?

Since I have had no regular events, I had lost track of time other than the general time and season. For the days, I was completely lost. Well, not completely. Yesterday probably was Saturday, since we were walking around at noon. But what if that was a teacher work day or a holiday?

I sighed briefly in frustration. After another moment, I noticed that a newspaper had been dropped right near the front door of the house. The paper could answer my question. With a glance after walking closer to the mass of rolled up paper and ink, the day was revealed to be Saturday by the title of the paper. Okay, so then yesterday was a teacher work day.

I have contemplated upon what I should do with this friendship. No, I do not mean to drop it or anything, I just am wondering what I could do to make it last longer. Perhaps I will not see Rose tomorrow, for I fear I will become more of a pestilence and less of a friend.

Benjamin Franklin definitely supported the fact, for he once said "Fish and company have one thing in common; both spoil after three days." I will not conflict with his wisdom, although he also wanted America's national bird to be a turkey! I feel much more contented with the eagle. He seemed to be a bit of a featherbrain that one time...

The hunger within my belly started to blossom into a putrid flower that I wanted to rid myself of. I heard it make bubbling noises a second time for that morning and sighed softly to myself. Ultimate Life Form or not, I still need food. From the green grass that I stood upon, I could see a pink face walk up to a window from the upstairs and look down at the ground twice, seemingly doubting itself and having a double take.

I guessed to myself that it saw me, and it apparently did when the door opened a minute later and a familiar voice called my name. "Shadow?" Amy was at the door and her emerald green eyes focused on my ruby red ones. I smiled softly and waved to her. "Hi, Amy," I responded. She grinned herself after I waved, spreading the positive emotion within her smile into my heart like it was as contagious as the flu or the common cold.

"Cream and I were planning to head for the beach," the pink girl stated as she brushed a few hairs from her eyes.

"Okay, Amy. I understand that I should not go."

"What? Shadow, you are being really proper," Amy asked in surprise.

I shrugged my shoulders as I admitted, "I don't like to push myself into an arrangement when I was not invited. That's rude." I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Gurrrgglle." My eyes widened and I glanced down at the stomach that was the culprit behind the noise. "Uh. Sorry, Amy." Amy laughed, and I could not help grinning as well.

"Hungry, Shadow?" Amy asked with a smile. I blushed. "Yeah, a little." My stomach growled again as it protested against my understated remark. "Gurrrrrmmmmmgegle." Amy laughed again.

"Shadow! Your belly tells me you are starving!" I nodded sheepishly. "We all can go to the beach, I am sure Cream would be glad to see you again." I smiled softly after I heard those words. "Once we get there, I will get you a bite to eat."

"That is not needed, Amy. Thank you but I would be too much trouble." My stomach growled loudly that time.

"You helped me out yesterday, Shadow. I should reward you with something." I smirked at her reply. Wait a minute.

"Amy, how will you get to the beach? The beach is 80 kilometers away from here."

"You are right, Shadow. I did not think about that," Amy realized. "Wait a minute, Shadow. I need to get ready." Amy walked back into the house. I paused as I saw the door slam shut.

"But Amy..." Too late now.

I heard quick footsteps behind me. "Oh. Hi, Mister Shadow!" A very young and high pitched-voice chimed behind me. I turned around to see a small fawn rabbit with floppy ears and large, amber eyes that was wearing a small yellow dress. Next to her was a cute blue creature that looked somewhat like a baby and it had a teardrop shaped head and a peculiar floating yellow ball just above the pointed top and equally youthful, large eyes.

"What are you doing here, Mister Shadow?" the young rabbit asked.

"Hello, Cream. Amy invited me to go with you two ladies for the beach. You do not need to call me that Cream, I am not an adult quite yet," I replied honestly.

If anyone of you readers has a comment, consider this. The mind does not finish maturing until an individual is 24 years old! Twenty four! Not only is that the age of a true adult, but the last part of the mind to mature controls judgment, self-control, and reason. I wish the part of the mind that matures last matured first!

"Of course, Mister Shadow," Cream said again as I inwardly sighed. She is so innocent and adorable.

"How old are you, princess?" I asked as I looked back at her golden brown eyes.

"I am seven, Mister Shadow," Cream replied. Mister Shadow. Mister Shadow. Oh well. I will get used to it soon enough... I guess it is because she is really young and she is trying to be polite. Her little friend is cute too.

"Who is your little friend, Cream?" I decided to ask as well. I was curious about the babyish form beside her.

"This is my chao, Cheese." The chao looked up at me and grinned with a small mouth. "Chao!" I chuckled.

"What is so funny, Mister Shadow?" Cream asked as her eyes widened with curiosity.

"You two, Cream and Cheese. You're cute," I replied with a laugh.

"Thank you, Mister Shadow."

With that said, Amy returned from her house and joined the three of us as we stood there waiting. She was wearing a one piece red bathing suit and a bag with some things.

"Hi Cream! Are you ready to go?" Amy asked as she showed off her pearly whites in a smile. "Chao!!" The small blue creature replied with a surprising amount of volume. I remembered what I was trying to ask earlier.

"I am ready as ever, Miss Amy!" Cream cheered. I laughed again. Miss Amy? Amy is thirteen years old!

"Stop laughing, Mister Shadow! Don't laugh at me!" Cream scolded me. Awww. I stroked her head softly with my hand in apology as I refrained more of my laughter.

"That is so sweet, Shadow!" Amy cooed. I smirked in a response to her comment.

"What about getting there? You are fast, Amy, but I can't imagine you running nearly fifty miles to the beach and back carrying Cream!" I stated as a fact while I pulled out my Chaos Amber. "Hold on, here we go!"

A flash of golden light burned brilliantly and before they knew it, we were at the beach. "Whoa," Amy groaned as she stared around with clouded, dazed eyes.

"I feel dizzy, Mister Shadow," Cream said softly. "Chao..." Her companion muttered in agreement as he wobbled slightly.

"I told you to get ready," I reminded them with a sigh. "That is okay, I also felt sick when I first teleported using Chaos Control. You will get used to it."

"No we aren't, 'cause we will not do that again!" Amy objected with a scowl.

"Fine, you can carry Cream back home over fifty miles of city, country, and suburbs," I smirked.

Amy growled, and finally submitted. "Fine. It better be better the second time!"

Only a minute had passed and all of us were awed by the surroundings. The sun was hot and bright, casting brilliant golden rays down upon the beach. I have wandered around down here before, but I was alone. The sand was a very light shade of grey, almost white, and my shoes sank into the soft grains. Behind us, several small hills of sand waited with tall reed grass sticking out of them and trembling in the breeze. Ahead the sand was level and it had many small hills, looking like an ocean with waves that were frozen in time. I pulled my feet out of my shoes and started to walk for the ocean.

"Come on, ladies, I will not wait for you all day," I said as I turned back to find no one behind me. What? I looked ahead again and the two girls ran ahead, laughing as they kicked up small sprays of sand under their feet. Cheese was floating in the air, following after the rabbit. Soon the wavy sand gave way to wet sand, and the wet sand looked like wet cement, and it felt almost like cement under the soles of my furry feet. This wet sand went on for only three meters, and before that was something so large that I could see it from space.

The ocean was an endless expanse of blue water, shining under the sunlight and looking like silver liquid as it reflected the sky and the sun above. Waves from the ocean rolled slowly across themselves to the shore, developing from slow and gentle waves to slower waves that began to rise up as if they were trying to reach the sun, and failing miserably.

A gentle sound of thunder was emitted as a wave I watched became a wall, folding in on itself and diving into the water below it, soon to be a rolling mass of bubbles and hissing spray. The rolling surf shrank away as it neared land, becoming small waves that were covered with bluish grey foam that dissolved back into the water with a faint hissing noise as the small bubbles popped.

I left my shoes and gloves behind a sand dune and walked back to the dry sand. A wide shadow passed across the sand and a seagull squawked as it flew above me, and the shadow seemed to chase after it, lagging behind the bird on the sand and wavering over the imperfections of the terrain in a seemingly random dance.

My reason for retreating from the ocean is simple. I wanted to enjoy my bare feet. Honestly, I rarely find a time when I want to take my shoes off, for I am usually walking on hot pavement or rough, rocky ground. My left foot landed on the dry sand, and it was welcomed with warmth and surprising softness as the sand massaged the sole of my foot and brushed between my toes. I smiled to myself as I stood, allowing my feet to sink deeper into the sand. Sand is natural foot therapy, something unique and priceless that nothing else can compare with, except...

My thoughts stopped as my belly gurgled and I felt a hunger that was beginning to feel painful because it was so focused, and it nagged at me ceaselessly, never stopping to let me have a peaceful moment. I wanted to make the hunger shut up, but the only thing that can do that is... My stomach bubbled again.

A voice called in the distance. "Shadow! Over here!" Amy waved to me, and I could see her pink body stand out against the shining, mirror-like blue of the ocean waves. In a fraction of a second, I used my rare speed to propel forward and onto the water, surprised when something I thought impossible happened. The water remained below my feet as I caused small splashes to fling drops of seawater behind me. I continued running. I am running on water! I am running on water!!

I ran over a wave and took a wide bend to the right, turning back for the shore after I was out into the distance. How is this possible? My feet slammed against the surface of the ocean as I considered what was happening. I am able to stay above the water because of my speed. I wonder how slow I can go before the water drops me. I slowed my pace gently, until I was at a comfortable speed that, by my standards, is pretty slow. I slowed down a bit more, and I splashed into the water several meters from my friends, causing them a surprise and one for myself as well.

Water hit against my body and I lost my breath as the wind was knocked out of my chest by the force of my splash. I sank in the knee deep water and the lukewarm fluid swallowed me as my eyes screamed in pain. I closed my eyes and stood up, my eyes burning from the water.

"Shadow! Are you alright?" Amy asked me as I heard her splashing get closer when she neared me. The final step she had taken ended and sent several drops of the sea upon my face.

"Amy, my eyes hurt," I said as I saw nothing but the dark red light as it faintly got through my eyelids from the sun. "Amy, are you there?" I asked as water dripped from my quills.

"We are here, Mister Shadow," Cream replied as worry overtook the tone of her voice. "Chao?" Cheese asked after a moment, and I could imagine him watching me in my awkward posture.

I groaned as my eyes continued to smolder. "Shadow, did you get water in your eyes?" Amy asked calmly.

"Yes, Amy. Why does it hurt? I have gotten water in my eyes before, and it would not hurt like this!" Amy giggled. "What is so funny?" I asked as my ears perked up and I narrowed my already closed eyes in anger.

"There is salt in the water, Shadow. The salt and the sand in the water hurt your eyes."

"Salt?" I flicked my pink tongue out and quickly licked my lips. "Hmm." Definitely salt. My tongue had salty taste on it and the salt was slightly bitter, and yet the salt tasted somewhat pleasant. I tried to lift the dark red curtain of my eyelids up, only to have my eyes start burning again. "Ow," I muttered as I closed my eyes and reached up.

"Don't rub your eyes! You will get more salt in them from your hands," Amy warned me. I sighed quietly. Tears welled up and dripped onto the ocean from my cheeks.

I wonder. Why don't tears hurt your eyes? They are water and salt, like the ocean is. Maybe the ocean is more salty... and sandy. I tried to open my eyes again, and the pain was less acute. I could endure leaving my eyes opened now, and I blinked three times, focusing on Amy and Cream as they both stood there.

"Shadow, what were you doing? I saw you running across the ocean!" Amy exclaimed excitedly. Her green eyes lit up with her energy as she watched me for an answer.

"I did not know I could run on water. I was trying to make a big splash."

"Well, Shadow. You got your wish after all," Amy giggled. Cream laughed and Cheese cheered happily with a grin on his face. "Chao chao!" I chuckled softly in joining their laughter.

The remaining hint of salt was reminding me of... My stomach growled again. Apparently no one else could hear the protests of my abdomen as the waves continued to produce their thundering songs. My hunger is driving me insane.

After several more waves lurched into us, we decided to head for the shore. My body sagged with the weight from the sea, and I felt dirty. I have grit, salt, and who knows what else in my skin, and I wanted two things. I wanted a shower and some nice food. The sand was soft underfoot, and my feet were soothed by its warmth and the way it caressed them. Some of the sand stuck to my wet feet, and I wished all the more that I could take a shower. Sand...

Amy gasped when she heard my stomach for the umpteenth time that day. "Shadow!" I blushed faintly.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I am very hungry, guys. Sorry about that," I said as I rubbed my forehead in an attempt to distract my hunger, and it didn't work.

"How long has it been since you have eaten?" I paused.

"Four days," I said dully.

"SHADOW!!" Amy screamed my name, and her outburst completely devoured my calm attitude with panic. "FOUR DAYS!!?"

"Take it easy, Amy. I am the Ultimate Life. I can last twice as long as the average person without food," I replied as I crossed my arms. Amy gave little regard to my statement.

"Ultimate? Even then, you had not eaten for what would be two days!" Amy yelled as her eyes narrowed in frustration. "We are cleaning up and leaving, and we are leaving now!"

"Okay, Amy," I said as I teleported twice, once to the beach to grab my "clothes" and a second time to teleport all of us back to Amy's house...


	3. A Meal and a Full Belly

**Fuzzy and Roses**

By: The Nevermore Raven

Chapter III

_A Meal and a Full Belly_

Once again I was with the group before Amy's home. I held my shoes and gloves in one hand, waiting as a few sparse drops of water landed on the sidewalk. "So, what'll we do now?" Cream hesitantly asked the female hedgehog.

"We clean up, that's what! We'll go inside and take a shower. Cream, you can shower first." At first I felt left out, but then I considered why they would not allow me into the shower. One, I am a guy. Two, I am considerably older than these two girls. Three, Amy's dad obviously would put me on the hot coals for being in his daughter's shower.

I inwardly shrugged and was stopped in the middle of my thoughts with "Shadow, you can take a shower in my house, if you want."

"No thank you, Amy. That's very kind of you," I replied as I glanced at the rose female and shrugged. Amy arched an eyebrow, forming a valley of pink fur above one of her green eyes.

"Why not?" Cream and Cheese both watched us as we spoke.

"Amy, I am a boy, both of you are girls," I stated as I rubbed my forehead, feeling the rough sand grits roll through my fur between my fingers and my head.

Cream seemed surprised. "What's wrong with that, Mister Shadow?"

"I am older than both of you, Cream. To use your shower is improper. It would seem like I wanted to do something bad." When I said that, Cream seemed more confused, but Amy seemed to realize where I was trying to get at.

"What is wrong with that, Mister Shadow?" "Never mind, Cream. It's some silly grown up thing," I finally gave up with a sigh. Cream is in the dark. No surprise there; she is only seven years old.

"I understand, Shadow. But what will you do?" Amy asked as she pulled a small strand of seaweed from her quills. Seeing the foreign object forced a disgusted moan from her mouth. "Eww."

"I know where I can take a shower, I will be right here when I am done." With that sentence spoken, I warped myself to a place called Casinopolis. I decided to cut through the casino to reach the showers. The casino was elaborate inside. There were slot machines and people galore, card tables, roulette wheels and the clinking of plastic chips as people placed bids. Several people stared at me, but I ignored everything until I saw a sight that I would cherish. A white sign was above two bathrooms and it boasted of something I needed. "Showers! Wash off here!" I smirked and ran to the showers, eager to wash myself off from the salt and sand grits in my fur.

The two doors were on opposite sides of a small alcove. The bathroom was lined with tiles, and one room had a row of seven sinks on one wall and a dozen toilets on the other. _There are not very many guys in here, _I concluded as I looked around. To the left of the sinks and toilets was a second room that had showers. I relieved myself and went over to the showers, which were behind a second door. The shower stalls had a shower and curtain, and a little side room with a bench, towel and washrag.

My fur stuck together and I could feel rough sand digging into my skin. _No one is in here. I guess everyone showers here later. It is only eight._ Taking off my shoes and gloves, I plodded my furry feet into the shower. The tiles were cold, but they were soothing on my sore feet. I turned the dial and waited without interest. _I never do like when a shower starts, because it is cold!_ The nozzle sputtered and drops of cold water spilled onto me and the tiles that surrounded my feet. My hairs bristled as I endured the chill, waiting for hot water to wash myself in. Warm water soon pelted my fur and I sighed while I reached for the washcloth and a bar of soap. I scrubbed my fur with soap. Flecks of asphalt and tar trickled onto the tile and I could feel my skin become more comfortable. _That is much better. No more itchy fur for me! _My black fur was all filled with bubbles from soap, and I rinsed off. I looked back at the stall later as I put my gloves back on and dried my fur with the towel. The towel was one of those skimpy pool towels that are rather thin and rough.

Once I was in the shower, I contented myself with soaking up the heated water and letting it rinse through my fur. I have found that I take long showers. The warm water is a nice thing that I am reluctant to leave...

With the blink of an eye, I was warped back to Earth. I stood idly outside of the home as drops of now clean water fell off of my quills. The warmth of the sun managed to gradually dry my pelt out for several minutes before two familiar faces, followed by a third blue one, walked out of the house fully dressed in their usual attire. At least I am clean now. "Shadow, we need to get your poor belly filled up!" Amy said with a giggle. I felt my cannibalistic belly groan again. "Gurrrrggmmm..." Cream and Amy laughed as I blushed redder than a freshly washed beet!

We walked down to the city, and soon Amy stopped us at a small cafe place. "My parents and I always like to eat here, let's go on in," Amy explained as she opened the door, or tried to. I was already at the door, holding it open for my two friends. "Thank you Shadow!" Amy exclaimed with a bright smile. "You're welcome," I replied as hedgehog, rabbit, and chao entered the restaurant. A faint whiff of a hamburger brushed my nose, and I sighed in envy. It smelled sooo goooood...

Within the walls of the cafe, several booths were lined up along the left wall, and tables and chairs were to the right. At the back of the restaurant, a desk and a door, presumably to the kitchen, waited. We seated ourselves at a corner booth, the seat wrapping around a table and capable of seating about six people. The faint scent of food teased my senses to the point of madness.

Our drinks were served when Amy noticed something I had not. "Hey, look, Cream. My mom and dad are right over there." I looked up from my drink to find her parents. Amy waved at them to get their attention, and they both approached us. Amy's mom looked remarkably like Amy, only older and with longer hair, as well as a more developed frame. Her dad was a brown hedgehog with green eyes. Both of her parents have green eyes, I realized silently. This should be interesting.

Once the two arrivals approached our table, I stood up to greet them with a friendly handshake. With a slight hint of reluctance, I smiled and reached my hand out. "Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Rose. How are you feeling today?" The older rose female smiled and we shook hands.

"Hello, there. I don't believe we have met before," the mother replied.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Well I'm pleased to meet you, Shadow! You're such a gentleman." I blushed lightly at that remark.

"Thanks, Miss Rose," I grinned as I turned to the brown hedgehog. "Good day to you, sir." Our handshake was firm and the father remained silent, giving me a brief smile. As the two adults settled with us, I noticed something about the father that made me feel anxious inside. Why did I feel anxious? There was this look in his eyes. He seemed to be scrutinizing me, sizing me up. He seated himself with Amy and his wife, and I sat next to Cream.

"Amy," the pink look-alike started. "How did you and Shadow meet?" Amy sipped her glass of ice-filled coke before answering.

"I was chasing after Sonic when he ran off to fight Egghead. Shadow was fighting too. I saw him from a distance and ran up to hug him," Amy finished as I smirked.

"I was just standing there and she scared me to death," I added.

"Oh, I did not!" Amy shot a glare at me as her eyes narrowed. "Anyway, Shadow and Sonic saved the world," Amy said nonchalantly as her mom and dad gasped in disbelief.

"What? He was the other person fighting? In space?" Her mom's mouth gaped as the dad watched my facial expressions.

"Yes, basically. I thought only Sonic could go Super." Amy declared. I grinned sheepishly.

"I thought I was the only one who could go Super. Then I met a certain blue hedgehog," I said with a shrug.

"How old are you, Shadow? You look about Sonic's age," Amy's dad asked as he arched an eyebrow, forming a brown wrinkle above his right eye.

"Yes sir. I'm seventeen years old." The brown hedgehog's eyes darkened and I could not help noticing. "Is something wrong? I'm sorry," I apologized. My mood sank slightly under the weight of uncertainty and fear.

"Shadow, what are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong," Amy objected.

A calico cat interrupted our conversation. She had wild brown eyes, and she focused on us with calm warmth shining in them.

"Hey, y'all. How're you doing today? May I get anything for you?" The cat pulled out a pad and pen to write our orders down. "What would you like sir?" She eyed Amy's dad.

"I would like a barbecue sandwich with Brunswick stew on the side and water." The waitress turned to Amy's mom.

"I choose to have the chicken salad and a coke please," the mother answered. After more orders, it was my turn.

"Um..." I looked at the menu. Amy interrupted my thoughts with a tempting offer. "Shadow, don't get something small. You helped me so much yesterday, I would be glad to give you something bigger." I glanced at her with widened eyes.

"Wow. Thanks Amy, but I will be fine" I admitted.

"No it isn't. You have not eaten anything for two days." The two parents stared at me when Amy said that. "Get something big, or I will force feed you with a spoon," Amy threatened as a sinister grin formed on her lips and her eyes lit up in pride. I sighed.

"Thank you Amy. I would like the hamburger, the big one. And please replace french-fries with mashed potatoes and butter." Amy giggled as my stomach grumbled at my large order.

"Coming right up, dear." The waitress left. A second gurgling protest was heard, and my belly was the culprit. "Shadow! Your belly has been doing that non-stop, and you were going to eat small! What's wrong with you?" Amy said with a laugh.

I blushed once more, adding one more count for the umpteen times I had blushed in only two days. "I didn't want to cause trouble for you, Amy. You have been so kind to me," I replied honestly.

"No, no. You helped me so much yesterday, and I owe you for that." Amy turned to her mom in excitement. "See? I told you, Mom," She said as she smiled.

"Told your mom what, Amy?" Cream asked in her small voice.

Mrs. Rose smiled at me. I could feel a blush tease my neck as I struggled to keep it from appearing. "You're so sweet, Shadow," Amy replied with one of her brilliant smiles. My withheld blush announced itself with burning my cheeks. Amy giggled as she watched me. "Shadow?" Here it goes...

"Yes, Amy?" I responded after I sighed.

"You're blushing again." My blush transformed from hot embers to become a raging fire. Three girls laughed as I smiled sheepishly. By that time, the waitress returned with a large tray of... My stomach grumbled again, and the waitress stared at me before laughing.

"I can tell you're hungry sweetheart, you get this first." Set down before me was a giant hamburger. A second plate was put next to it, holding a giant mound of mashed potatoes. I started to stare at the food. It smelled sooo goooood...

Upon catching the smell, my belly grumbled savagely with a groan that sounded like a dying cow, earning surprised stares from my friends. Cream widened her eyes as she asked an innocent question. "That hamburger is huge enough for an elephant. Are you sure you can eat all of it?"

"Yep," I replied as I grabbed some butter and prepared my potatoes. The hamburger was massive, and I was glad it had been delivered in such a large size. The waitress said it was the one-pound, the biggest burger they made. The food was so large I had to cut it in half with a knife in order to hold it comfortably in my hands. My tongue dangled out of my lips as I watched in awe the tempting entree in my grasp. I struggled to resist drooling on my order.

"What are you waiting for, Shadow?" Mr. Rose asked as he smothered a laugh, apparently softened by my manners, which were polite up to the point of me staring at the meal.

"I don't believe this is real. It smells sooo gooood," I muttered with a deep breath.

The first bite... How I enjoyed that first bite! I bit into a soft bun of sesame seed and my teeth punctured through fleshy salty tomato, pungent hot onion, crisp lettuce, thick, juicy patty, and sour pickle. The sensations that filled my mouth were heavenly, and I sighed deeply as I chewed away and merry laugher filled the booth.

"Look. Shadow has been star-struck, Mom," Amy managed to say before another laugh. The others were too amused with watching me to talk about much as they ate as well. There was nothing that needed saying because my reactions by themselves said everything for me in resounding clarity. I took another bite and eventually, a bite at a time, demolished the giant sandwich.

By that time, my companions were finished with their own meals, and they continued to watch me. I then eyed the potatoes, and heat still could be felt from the lumpy mass. My fork temporarily became a snow shovel while I used it for the potatoes, scooping the starchy contents into my mouth. The butter, salt, pepper and potato mingled in my mouth, warming my taste buds with an overwhelming buttery goodness. The potatoes were not instant, they were real potatoes... I let a soft moan of pleasure out of my mouth as I took another heap from the lumpy mass of the shrinking mound. The potatoes were gone, and I grinned as my hands rubbed my belly. The cramping pain, the exhaustion, and the hunger that had bothered me for days were gone. Amy, her parents, Cream and Cheese all laughed heartily as I massaged my bulging abdomen.

"Well, I believe you enjoyed your meal far more than anyone else that has ever eaten here," Mrs. Rose giggled.

"You have the right idea," I managed to softly reply. After the group took a visit to the restrooms, we all laughed one last time amongst ourselves as we left the restaurant. I suddenly felt very tired, and my body became heavy with weariness as my mind slowed down. We stood out of the door on the sidewalk, and I was calmed even more by the blue sky and warm sunlight. "Thank you so much for the meal. I enjoyed it!" I grinned as I gave my gratitude out.

"You're welcome. We know you liked it, Shadow! You were _soo_ cute!" Mrs. Rose remarked before she and her daughter laughed. With that said, I walked away to avoid bothering them too much.

* * * * * * *

I turned to wander around a corner and pulled out my Chaos Amber. With a flare of light I was at my home, and I pulled my shoes and gloves off before lifting my quilt up to slip beneath it and flopping onto the thick pillow. My eyelids became heavy with exhaustion and the soft covers spread warmth throughout my body. I felt as if I was floating upon a soft, cottony cloud, and the fullness of my stomach and the warm quilts managed to bury the energy in me beneath comforting and weary satisfaction. The world around me darkened as I fell into a happy and deep sleep...


End file.
